


Of Mothers and Monsters

by raffiel



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Cruelty, Da Vinci's Demons - Freeform, Fluff, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Inner Demons, Leonardo Da Vinci - Freeform, Renaissance, Rivalry, War, depressed da vinci, depressed leo, girolamo riario - Freeform, inner monster, mothers and sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffiel/pseuds/raffiel
Summary: "I will cure my friend, and you will disappear”.  Da Vinci said with anger vibrating in his voice, but it sounded hollow. The sinner ignored his comment and continued, "But I can only live in your shadows, master.. I can never do what you. What the worm did to his mother..was a mere apprentice’s work. An amateur! You on the other hand.."An expansion of Riario and Da Vinci's conversation from S3x06.In this fic, Da Vinci's mother hadn't revealed herself telepathically.





	

**OF MOTHERS and MONSTERS **

 

_“I designed defensive weapons, to protect Florence-_

_“Shh.”_

_"Truth, Da Vinci,"_

 

The truth was, for the first time, Italy was going to put their life in the hands of a Florentine artisan who claimed that his ideas would bring them victory. Da Vinci was going to prove himself to be the architect of the future, which was about to hang on the fate of the Ottoman army - but at a grievous cost, and the chained sinner in his studio knew. 

"Leonardo. Can I call you Leo?” the sinner jeered.  
"Did you um... Did you secretly relish the sight of your creations doing what you designed them for?"   
“KILLING!  
SLAUGHTERING!"  
MAIMING!”  
The sinner hammered his fist on the floor at each word. The Maestro scoffed, it’ll take more than that to take down someone like Da Vinci. But a chemical aberration of the mind, it sure had a lot to say.

“A bombard has no morality, no motive. It is simply a tool designed for a purpose," the sinner said.  
"My weapons were stolen-  
"Your designs, nevertheless!" The sinner snapped back. Da Vinci was silent.

"Tell me. What manner of man can dream up such efficient devices of mass murder?” The sinner asked, his eyes gleaming with wonder.

Da Vinci pulled himself back to his work space. Entertaining the sinner was a waste of his time. Can Da Vinci cure his friend? How far did the labyrinth damage his friend’s mind? Perhaps concentrating the herbs would do the trick. Riario needed to be cured as soon as possible. 

_In a blink of an eye, the entire fleet of Naples was engulfed in flames._

“Remember, it was the worm who first recognised your genius for destruction. Men like us our inspiration comes not from heaven. We do the Devil’s work." The sinner chortled and wheezed at his own musing.  
  
"We are hardly the same," Da Vinci said through clenched teeth, his voice wavering. The serum nib needed more sharpening.

"You said we were," the sinner said, unconvinced.  
“When?”   
"You said you saw in my work the soul of an artist. A kindred spirit, like you. Only I, I am a mere apprentice. I kill only the few. You, you are the master Da Vinci." The sinner bowed his head in mock reverence.

"You kill the many. You are the true Monster of Italy.”

Da Vinci whipped around in impatience. His agitation only made the sinner smile. 

“But we are alike in more ways than one. Sources told me that you met your dear mother, who you sought for your entire life. Tell me, how did your mother die?” Da Vinci froze.  
"Well I remember how the worm’s mother died,” the sinner said while fiddling a fruit, his eyes trailed off into nostalgia.

"I was there with him when he did it. The worm wanted so badly to please his father." A smile etched across the sinner’s face, the best part was coming.  
"I say that Jewish tramp wasn’t worth my time.” The sinner said, plopping the fruit into his mouth. “But the worm desperately wanted to lick his father’s dirty boots. Mother and son knew each other, but the worm I knew had guts enough to stomp the living light out of her eyes," the sinner said, crushing a fruit between his fingers.

_Leonardo Da Vinci was about to make history. This was his moment to prove himself that he was more than an artisan - a court jester. No, after this, all those years of designing and sketching would not go to waste. Da Vinci lit the fuse. Victory was so clear._

_“Leonardo!” Pierre Da Vinci said, with alarm in his tone._

_“What is it?”_

_“The woman on the deck standing next to the Ottoman prince. That is your mother.”_

“If it were up to me, I would have done.." The sinner made slashing motions with his finger as if he was painting. "Ah..I liked the worm back then. He wasn’t a whimpering coward like he is now. He’s as good as a castrati let me tell you." The sinner doubled over, rolling on the floor hysterical.

Da Vinci’s anger was kindled for his friend. "I will cure my friend, and you will disappear”, Da Vinci said with anger vibrating in his voice, but it sounded hollow.

_A woman turned her gaze as if she knew who was looking at her. Da Vinci’s heart sank; helplessness seizing him. The last message from his mother’s animatronic head hit him like a boulder, “In order to find the book of leaves, you must give up your quest on me.” Da Vinci was always certain he’d find another way around his mother’s warning. If he was able to save the Medicis and reach the New world, was there a reason why he couldn’t obtain the book of leaves and find out the truth about his mother? Her fate hung on his decision. He felt sick and betrayed by fate. That it had allowed such a diabolical reunion. The fuse was getting dangerously short._

The sinner ignored his comment and continued, "But I can only live in your shadows, master.. I can never do what you. What the worm did to his mother..was a mere apprentice’s work. An amateur! You on the other hand.." 

_Piero looked to his son, his eyes imploring. “You cannot fire.”_

_Italy was about to be propelled to the future. The gears of time had turned and it cannot be stopped._

_“I have to..” Da Vinci said, helplessly.“I have to.” The fire reached the end of the fuse._

Fury rippled through Da Vinci’s bones. The sinner smiled gleefully; satisfied with his fine work.  
  
“Don't you fucking dare compare both of us on those accounts! We are not the same! I fought for justice! Florence needed me!” Da Vinci growled.  
  
“Oh, was it also for justice when your mother was blown to bits? Tell me, what was it like when she gazed at you for the first time, knowing what would unfold in the next few seconds?"

"I had no choice! I had to!” Da Vinci screamed. He felt as if time had imprisoned his mind to replay those moments he wished to forget.  
"Says the one who speaks about free will!" The sinner barked back.  
  
"Shut up.."Da Vinci croaked, he felt his veins churn hotly. A familiar sense of helplessness crept up his skin.  
  
"Poor Da Vinci! What a festive reunion! Her innards flying like confetti!" The sinner’s laughter escalated to new heights.  
  
"You bombarded away like the mass murderer you are, licking Lorenzo’s boots while you’re at it! All to prove that you were better than the worthless bastard that Florence says you are!" The sinner accused triumphantly, making explosion noises with his mouth.  
“Aaand your mother was probably calling out your name, Da Vinciii Da Vincii-“

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!” Da Vinci bolted from his workbench and abandoned all control. 

_In only a matter of seconds, the ship of the Ottoman prince crumbled to rubble and fire._

He towered over the sinner and struck a fist on his jaw bone, knocking him backwards. The sinner only cajoled louder. "Oh look at you go!" Da Vinci proceeded to grab him by the collar, forcing the sinner’s eyes to meet his own as he landed another fist on his cheekbone. The sinner spat blood, dyeing Da Vinci’s face crimson. For the first time, they truly looked alike. His eyes trailed across Da Vinci’s face as if he was a painting, relishing every detail. If the worm didn’t respect him, Da Vinci would have been his ultimate master piece. The sinner smiled, grateful. “Ah..artista..you’re beautiful like this. It’s a privilege to be in your true presence at last.” Immediately Da Vinci pulled out the serum needle and forced it into the sinner’s veins. The sedative quickly worked its way through the blood stream. “I will always admire your work, master and someday, I promise you a masterpiece..” The sinner managed to say, under the influence of sedation. He slumped on his rival’s shoulders. Da Vinci shook and wept. He felt disgusting for losing control, all the talk about free will and now finding himself controlled by his own monster. Shame burned in his guts as he grieved for his mother. His weapons were supposed to defend Florence, so the men, women and children can sleep peacefully. Clarice was right, he was a warmonger. Like Icarus, he flew too close to the sun but when he fell, he took everyone else with him. His weapons have killed people dearest to him and as he speaks being used against him. He hated his own bones.

 

             **xOoOoOoOx**

 

Riario woke up to pain that throbbed across his entire jaw and face. In front of him was Da Vinci, curled up on the floor, shaking. "Artista?" Riario asked, gently and carefully.

The blood on Da Vinci’s knuckles alarmed Riario. He was afraid that he might have harmed him.

“Did I… did the sinner hurt you?" Riario asked. Da Vinci remained silent. Riario gingerly offered a hand to the Maestro’s shoulder, only to be backhanded. Somehow, the reaction didn’t surprise Riario. "Da Vinci look at me please," Riario pleaded. Da Vinci unwillingly lifted his face. The blood on his face appeared black under the streak of moonlight passing through a dusty window crack, they almost disguised the tears in his angry eyes. Riario was horrified at the thought that his aberration had terribly harmed his friend.  
"If I have laid my hands on you, I’m truly sorry." Riario averted his eyes away, ashamed. "The sinner seems to know no bounds.."  
  
Neither spoke for the next ten seconds.  
Finally, Da Vinci broke silence and said, "No..I did this to you, it’s your blood is on my hands and face.”  
Riario said nothing, trying to understand.  
"No matter how I look at it, the sinner speaks the truth, about what I am...and my blood boiled. I was so angry that I.." Da Vinci held out his blood soaked fists.  
Riario said, "Then..I truly deserved your punishment".  
Da Vinci scoffed and said, "Welcome back Riario.."   
  
"The sinner was right...we are alike," Da Vinci said.  
Riario tried to comfort his friend, "Artista, you said yourself, that it was just an aberration of my mind, nothing more".  
Da Vinci said, "and yet..what he said was true. I had a choice..I could have defused the canon, yet I let it fire…" The last words came out barely audible. Da Vinci's eyes started to glaze. To his shock, Da Vinci felt Riario’s hands on top of his bloodied knuckles.  
“Perhaps the best of us fall short of the goodness we aspire to be _artista_. What defines us is the choice we make next."  
Da Vinci looked up, surprised at his rival’s words. Riario looked equally surprised at himself.  
"You taught me that," Riario added.  
  
For the first time, Riario appeared like a saint before him. There was a kindness he had not seen before in his rival.

Da Vinci smiled and said, "Then perhaps, my cure is working after all."  
  
  


\--------------

Well, late to the game but I just discovered this wonderful series 2 weeks ago. Sigh, 3 seasons is too short..

I was comparing how these two characters were similar, and it came across my mind, both killed their mothers (at least Da Vinci thought so before she revealed herself in later episodes) under similar circumstances. Riario wanted to please his father, but didn't know who his victim was until seconds before her death, Da Vinci wanted to prove himself to Italy. When Riario realised his mother was his victim he continued to choke her, and when Da Vinci realised it was his mother on the ship, he continued to fire. Their motivation and circumstance were not entirely the same, but I thought the sinner would try to poke this Da Vinci's wound. 


End file.
